<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegal Love | BakuDeku by CurseOfErrors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908661">Illegal Love | BakuDeku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOfErrors/pseuds/CurseOfErrors'>CurseOfErrors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOfErrors/pseuds/CurseOfErrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Japan, being in love with the same sex is foreign, almost non existing. The people who display their love with the same sex, get publicly shamed and degraded for the entirety of the relationship. That was a very big problem for the stubborn seventeen year old, Katsuki Bakugou.</p>
<p>Katsuki Bakugou is an arrogant, destructive, and cruel individual. His anger allowed him to be rude toward teammates, and more importantly his rival. Izuku Midoriya, or in Bakugou's eyes, Deku. All Bakugou wanted was to beat the stupid green-haired nerd into the ground, so he could become the Number 1 Hero.</p>
<p>When summer rolls in though, Class 1-A get a surprise full month of vacation. Hotel rooms, spas, beaches, everything to offer and even more. The teachers decide to pair up all the students to save costs on the rather lavish and expensive hotel rooms, so All Might chose to pair up two particular childhood friends.</p>
<p>As the month goes on, Bakugou begins to feel something other than pure and undying hatred for Midoriya. Maybe it was love? But with how quick curveballs are being thrown at the blonde, having time to process and understand what is happening is futile, as the League of Villains reveal themselves for the final time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING</p>
<p>This will contain heavy gore, explicit language, and sexual themes. If you aren't interested in any of this, please exit.</p>
<p>This also contains heavy spoilers from Season one through four, including the movies as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 2nd, 2016</p>
<p>Saturday</p>
<p>6:42 A.M.</p>
<p>It was just like a normal Saturday morning, the sun had just started to rise, the yellows and blues mixing together like a wonderful piece of art. Bakugou wouldn't admit it freely, but some part of him enjoyed seeing the wondrous colors of the sky. </p>
<p> Each individual movement his legs made, were enough for Bakugou to clench his thighs together in agony. He knew that overworking himself all the time was horrible, but at the same time he knew that if he wanted to become better than All Might, he would have to do things the hard way. He proceeded to go on strenuous runs every morning, never letting his body rest. What happened to him in the forest, he still has nightmares about it. However, he couldn't think he would have been just fine. </p>
<p>The League Of Villains kidnapping him?</p>
<p>Bakugou didn't need anyone's help.</p>
<p>He was fine!</p>
<p>The last thing was needing Midoriya showing how weak he was.</p>
<p>He kept a strict running schedule, going eight miles every single morning, and once he was finished with the running he would focus on training the quirk everyone admired. He had to admit, he could use his quirk quite well. However, he made stupid decisions when using. If Midoriya didn't stop him from being thrown around, he would have gotten the little green shit to the brink of death. Although he was blinded by the fact of wanting to prove himself, he knew he could be dangerous so he had to be careful. </p>
<p>He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, sweat running down his shirtless chest. U.A High School was getting closer to him, his hand going to his pocket. He stopped at the scanner, as he pulled out his ID card, putting it up to the scanner. He made sure not to block the actual ID with his finger, so that he didn't have to hear the annoying beep. Once he was allowed in, he opened the gate walking past the main entrance.</p>
<p>His eyes looked up at the sun, noticing it was much higher than before. He pulled out his phone as he saw a bunch of spam texts from Kirishima. Most of them were just Kirishima being stupid and sending memes, and oddly enough, he got serious.</p>
<p>(7:10 A.M.) ExplosionBoi: Why are you texting me? Why are you even up?</p>
<p>(7:10 A.M.) HardBoi is typing . . . . </p>
<p>(7:10 A.M.) HardBoi: I have a question, it's a little touchy subject. </p>
<p>Bakugou looked directly at the phone as he stood still. Granted, Kirishima wasn't one to have a serious conversation unless he had too. </p>
<p>(7:12 A.M.) ExplosionBoi is typing . . . . </p>
<p>(7:13 A.M.) ExplosionBoi: Well, what is it? Spit it out.</p>
<p>(7:13 A.M.) HardBoi is typing . . . .</p>
<p>Bakugou looked at the phone as time started to pass, even turning to three minutes. What was making this so hard?</p>
<p>(7:16 A.M.) HardBoi is typing. . . . </p>
<p>(7:16 A.M.) HardBoi: What happens if you want to love someone, but can't? </p>
<p>Bakugou felt his entire face go a dark red, as he read the question. How was he supposed to know? He hadn't been in a relationship before, and wouldn't want to. Relationships were useless in his opinion, people who are in them are just lonely and don't want to be. </p>
<p>(7:18 A.M.) ExplosionBoi is typing . . . . </p>
<p>(7:18 A.M.) ExplosionBoi: How am I supposed to know, shitty hair? Ask Pikachu. </p>
<p>(7:19 A.M.) HardBoi is typing . . . . </p>
<p>(7:21 A.M.) HardBoi: Please. I can't talk to him about this, he doesn't understand love or even relationships so, just, what should I do? </p>
<p>Bakugou let out a sigh as he read the text. </p>
<p>What should he say? Follow your heart even if it's just playing with your feelings? Fuck it. </p>
<p>(7:21 A.M.) ExplosionBoi is typing . . . .</p>
<p>(7:25 A.M.) ExplosionBoi: Look, go with your heart. As long as who you love isn't taken in anyway, and you aren't hurting each other, don't be afraid, because chances are, they probably like you. Want to tell me who it is or do I need to list all the girls? </p>
<p>(7:27 A.M.) HardBoi is typing . . . . </p>
<p>(7:29 A.M.) HardBoi: Thank you, Bakubro! I appreciate it, and I am not telling you, see you soon.</p>
<p>Bakugou scoffed at the text, and as he was approaching the doors, he saw all of Class 1-A  coming out from the front doors, gathering right in front of it. Mostly everyone was curious, but several students were exhausted except of course, Iida who was shushing everyone with their complaints. </p>
<p>Aizawa was standing there, his hand holding a cup of coffee. He didn't even look awake himself.</p>
<p>"Now, now. I am aware of how early it is, but stop whining. Today you all have to pack, we are giving you all a surprise." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, a yawn escaping his lips.
When he opened his eyes, all- or the majority of the classmates- were staring at him with excitement and small amounts of fear. The only three who had blank stares were Todoroki, Tokoyami, and of course Bakugou.</p>
<p>"You are having a month to yourself at the resort about south of Tokyo." Everyone cheered, mostly from the group of idiots he calls his friends. "However," He paused as groans were heard. "The staff have also chosen who you are being partnered up with. That includes sleeping in a shared hotel room." </p>
<p>Bakugou felt his stomach churn, not wanting to spend every waking minute with anyone. The only person he could tolerate was Kirishima, but the chances of that happening were slim. He walked toward the front of the doors, and put the paper up. </p>
<p>Aizawa continued, lifting his hand up for them to go. "Here are the people partnering together." </p>
<p>Bakugou bolted behind everyone, before looking at the list. </p>
<p>Mineta was partnered with Aoyama.</p>
<p>Mineta started to cry as he looked at Aoyama, who just sent him a flirtatious wink. </p>
<p>Hagakure was partnered with Sero.</p>
<p>Sero just shrugged and walked over, giving a wink as Hagakure was shouting random gibberish from being flirted with. </p>
<p>Jirou was partnered with Shoji. </p>
<p>The two of them waved, Jiro walking over to Shoji and showing her music to Shoji who looked quite interested.</p>
<p>Yaoyorozu was partnered with Todoroki.</p>
<p>Momo was stunned but also genuinely excited to be put with her boyfriend of eight months. Todoroki had an arm wrapped around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss to her right cheek. </p>
<p>Sato was partnered with Koda. </p>
<p>The two exchanged worried glances, but Sato kept a positive spirit to Koda, who simply looked away embarrassed. </p>
<p>Kirishima was partnered with Kaminari.</p>
<p>Kirishima looked terrified, as he was staring at the ground, even though Kaminari was trying to get the other's attention. That was weird, even for Kirishima. </p>
<p>lida was partnered with Ojiro. </p>
<p>lida did a small bow, and said he was excited to be put with the other, as Ojiro laughed nervously and looked to Sero for help, but he was too focused on Hagakure. </p>
<p>Ochaco was partnered with Ashido. </p>
<p>The pink haired girl squealed and hugged Ochaco tightly, twirling her around before going on a rant about how she got picked with someone she liked and could talk to. </p>
<p>Asui was partnered with Tokoyami.</p>
<p>Tokoyami hummed as he walked over to her before they both started to geek about Pro-heroes. </p>
<p>Midoriya was partnered with Bakugou. </p>
<p>Midoriya was partnered with Bakugou. . ? </p>
<p> "I'm put with Deku?" His voice was rising as he looked dead set at Midoriya. </p>
<p>All the chatter that was happening went silent in a matter of a second. </p>
<p>Everyone knew of how the two fought, verbally and physically. The only thing that could be heard was the chirping of the birds. Everyone's attention went to Midoriya, who was just staring at Bakugou in pure shock. </p>
<p>Midoriya's voice was practically trembling as he spoke up. "U-Uh, All-" </p>
<p>Bakugou felt anger rise through his body, as he took steps toward Aizawa and Midoriya, shouting. He couldn't care less about interrupting Midoriya. "You can't be serious! Why him? I would rather bunk with Icy Hot than shitty Deku!" He cursed out, his eyes lighting up in pure hatred. </p>
<p>Aizawa showed no expression, not saying anything about the shout that was aimed at him. "This further proves why we are pairing you two up." He clapped his hands together as he was going to open his mouth, a loud booming laugh covered his words.</p>
<p>All Might walked out, his eyes staring at the two confused teenagers. "We all decided to group you two up for that exact reason. You two want nothing to do with each other, but as heroes, everyone has to get along. Out in the open you need to play along for the people's sake. No one wants to see two heroes fighting." He sighed out as he saw Midoriya who just stared at All Might like he was insane.</p>
<p>"All Might, I appreciate it but I sincerely think this is a horrible idea. I would rather.." He paused as he saw that everyone was staring at him. He felt himself stutter over his words. "I- I would rather.."
Bakugou wouldn't dare to let him finish, he saw Midoriya slowly look at him up and down, before steadying his eyes.  His green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, his eyes a little droopy due to being exhausted.</p>
<p>Bakugou looked even more pissed off, shoving through the small crowd to get close to Midoriya. Luckily, Kaminari and Kirishima held his arms back. His hands were lighting up, signaling he was about to use his quirk. "Spit it out, Deku! Would rather what?" He spat out, the eyes staring back into Midoriya's, the eyes that have looked down on Midoriya's ever since their childhood.</p>
<p>Aizawa finally spoke up, his eyes a faint red as his bandages were lifted up into the air. His hands stopped the mini explosions that Bakugou would've fired off at the other male, as he sighed out. "Making me use my quirk to stop two children from fighting. This is happening, and if you don't want to be grouped up still, you two can stay here and clean all of the dorm rooms." </p>
<p>Midoriya looked down at the ground, letting out a deep sigh but nodding.</p>
<p>Bakugou grumbled, his hands clenched up, shutting himself up.</p>
<p>"You all have an hour and a half to go get dressed and pack your things. You are all dismissed." All Might walked away with Aizawa, not saying another word.</p>
<p>Kirishima and Kaminari removed their hands from Bakugou's arms, as they rubbed his shoulders as an apology. He gave a glare at the two of them, before walking into the building, hearing murmurs coming from outside. But, he couldn't care less. </p>
<p>He would have to spend every minute with the guy he wanted to kick, shove, punch, and throw to the side of the road. </p>
<p>He rode the elevator back to the main living room for Class 1-A, listening to how silent the room was. He couldn't help but relax, enjoying the much needed silence. As soon as he made his way down the hall where his dorm room was, he heard chatter come out from behind him. So much for enjoying the peace and damn quiet.</p>
<p>He opened the door, enjoying the tidy condition his room was in. He slowly walked toward the bathroom, He slid off his black with white striped shorts and his red boxers, tossing them into the dirty clothes. He turned on the water, immediately getting in. He knew everyone would have been wanting the warm showers, however he knew he knew he needed a colder shower right now. If he took a hot shower, his anger and not to mention quirk, would become catastrophic. </p>
<p>He glanced at the wall farthest from the door, as he gripped his hands up, slamming it against the shower wall. He was already right next to Midoriya for Dorms, why did he have to suffer with being roommates with him? </p>
<p>Izuku Midoriya.</p>
<p>That name left a sickening taste in his mouth, his heart beating faster than normal. The name that just wanted to pass him and overcome him in every which way. He found it peculiar that the "quirkless" Midoriya from middle school magically got so powerful... To even overcome Bakugou? It just didn’t make sense. He remembers first learning of his quirk with him blabbering that he has been borrowing a quirk and trying to make it his own? But, when he confessed it was from All Might himself? Bakugou felt hurt. Why should he get it? Bakugou was just big of a fan, why on earth should he be All Might's successor? </p>
<p>He let those thoughts go past him as he leaned his head against the shower wall. The cool water ran down his neck and over his back, soothing some bruises he had gotten from training with Kirishima the night before. He slowly lifted his head up, letting the water go across his sweaty set of locks. He put three pumps of shampoo on his hand, before running it through his drenched hair. He washed out the shampoo almost successfully, except getting some shampoo in his eyes. He said a lick of curses, before washing it out with water.</p>
<p>He turned off the water, leaning his hand out to grab a dry towel. He wrapped it around his waist so he wouldn't be walking nude around his room. Last time he did, Kirishima barged in and complimented his package and grinned like an utter idiot. He grabbed out toothbrush and toothpaste, and put it in his mouth as he packed some of the bathroom essentials. He began to brush his teeth, showing the pearly whites to himself in the mirror. </p>
<p>He really was attractive. </p>
<p>His skin was oil-free, his eyes were a gorgeous crimson red, he had light blond hair that spiked for some odd reason. He had a good sense of style, and was intelligent. However, he could be brass at times and completely arrogant and stubborn. He wasn't a total prick all the time when people got to know him, but people didn't want to get close to the explosive male.</p>
<p>He didn't find anyone interesting enough to have an urge to be with- couldn’t even imagine getting close. If only he could genuinely find the one person who could get him to break this "shell" that Kirishima said he had, and would drop this whole dick persona… But, that wouldn’t happen. </p>
<p>He finished brushing his teeth, spitting out the toothpaste and shoved the toothbrush into a small bag, making sure the head of the brush wasn’t wet. The pattern was rough, but had a soft interior as well. He had grabbed small containers of mouthwash and shoved it in there as well. </p>
<p>He started to walk out of the bathroom, but heard a loud groan come from the other side of the wall. He froze in place, his hand dragging down the door handle, turning his body around. He walked toward the wall, leaning his ear against the thin wall, as the noises just stopped instantly. Was he hearing things? Was he going insane?</p>
<p>It was like every single second he was thinking about the green idiot, and no matter how hard he tried to get the other out of his thoughts, the thoughts wouldn't leave. The green idiot with a lovable smile, the way his eyes lit up when All Might was even mentioned, the way his hands would clench up when someone talked bad or threatened to hurt his friends.</p>
<p>What the hell did he just think?</p>
<p>He widened his eyes, one small bead of sweat going down his temple. He couldn't think like this, his eyes darting around before focusing on something else. He put the towel up, letting it hang up over the shower. It would be dry when he returned. He walked back out toward the bedroom, grabbing a large travelling black that was purely black, as he tossed in some tank tops, shorts and jeans and boxers. He also brought his computer, mouse, because he needed those. He closed up his bag, grabbing the last minute things, which were his wallet, phone, phone charger and watch. He sat down on the bed, pulling his phone out.</p>
<p>8:30 A.M.</p>
<p>He still had a good amount of time left, letting his eyes wander around on his phone. He ignored the messages he was getting, looking through social media. A knock was heard at his door, his eyes looking up to see Kirishima and Kaminari standing there. Bakugou gave a worried look, before waving for the two to come in.</p>
<p>"You two can come in, Jesus do I really need to say that?" He said, his voice showing a hint of annoyance. "You two look like I just shot your dog, what happened? Why are you two acting-"
"Remember what I asked before, Bakugou? You told me to tell how I felt to the person?"</p>
<p>"You aren't meaning.."</p>
<p>"Kaminari, I love you bro." </p><p>Bakugou shouldn't be in here, as he saw Kaminari turn from Bakugou to Kirishima, his eyes welling up with tears. He said nothing at first, before jumping into his arms and pulling his head down, mumbling something, then kissing Kirishima. Kirishima pulled back moments later, looking back at Bakugou who had his mouth wide open. </p><p>"You two- you two cannot- You two are aware that this- what you two just did- is really fucking illegal, right? Also, I didn't think you would go after pikachu!" </p><p>Kaminari didn't say anything at first, as Kaminari took over. He opened his mouth, his fists becoming as hard as rocks. A small blush took over his cheeks, his eyes looking at the wooden floors. "I figured to tell someone we trust, and you gave good advice. I wanted to confess in front of you two, that yes, I am not into women." </p><p>Kaminari spoke up again, his hands pulling Kirishima into a deep hug, small tears in his eyes. "We are begging you, please do not tell anyone. The last thing we need is to go to jail and never see each other again."</p><p> Bakugou couldn't help but stare. Men dating other men, with women dating other women were enforced to be bad- horrendous even. Bakugou though, thought the complete opposite. He thought people should be allowed to date whoever they please, as long as he didn't have to hear about how gay they were. He didn't mind it. Although, he found it a bit weird that his two close friends were dating each other. </p><p>He put his hands together as he closed his eyes. "I won't tell anyone, but you two need to be careful. Lucky for you, I don't agree with what the government says and I think it's immoral, but not everyone is like that. Or, I don't think so. I damn well know the little pervert isn't." He chuckled before looking at them. "You two need to either keep this hidden until the government allows it, so keep acting as friends." He slid his shoes on, slinging the bag over his shoulder. </p><p>Kaminari rushed forward and hugged the other, his hands clutching onto Bakugou tightly, as Kirishima joined in as well. He let out a deep sigh and pulled them into a hug before shoving them off. "Don't fucking hug me again though, I will murder you two."</p><p>Kirishima removed his hands from the other, before grinning. "Got it, Bakubro." </p><p>"I forgot to say earlier, but do not call me that again, I swear to God!" He threw a small explosion at him, causing the two to run out from his room. </p><p>Bakugou watched them run off, a small soft smile on his lips. He walked outside the room, his hands holding the bags as he closed his room. He heard soft singing coming from Midoriya's room. He paused as he slowly crept to the room, and glanced inside. He paused as he saw the other singing a shitty love song. He rolled his eyes knowing Midoriya listened to bad music like that. "Deku!" He yelled out, seeing him turn his head. "People can hear you, you know." Bakugou spat out, before walking past the room. </p><p>He grinned as he heard mumbled apologizes. He saw Ashido and Ochaco giving him glares. He didn't care that he could have hurt his feelings, Midoriya wasn't weak. He'd get over it, he somehow always did.</p><p>Everyone was out chatting in the living room, bags packed up and awaiting eyes staring at the elevator. </p><p>Aizawa appeared as the elevator opened. "Let's go ahead and head out, everyone find your partner and we will go." </p><p>Bakugou looked around for his shitty partner, before noticing Midoriya also trying to look for him. He sighed out before shoving past people, as he looked back at Midoriya. "Are you coming, or do I need to come drag you?" He noticed everyone giving Midoriya pity looks, as sympathizing for how rude Bakugou was being to him.</p><p>Midoriya came running toward Bakugou, laughing nervously. "This'll be fun, everyone! Let's go to the hotel where we can have a well deserved vacation!" Everyone cheered, as they all made their way down the elevator.</p><p>Aizawa was already down in front of the gates, with All Might and Recovery Girl. Everyone looked a little confused, before all realizing it was a trip that the teachers were also taking. Bakugou saw a bus behind them that screamed first class in his opinion.</p><p>All Might spoke up, knowing Aizawa wouldn't get the students' attention. "Alright, we’ll explain the rules when we get there."</p><p>"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison.</p><p>"Then get into the vehicle, we have a long drive ahead." Everyone packed up their luggage, noticing that Aoyama brought a rather large suitcase for some strange reason.</p><p>The teachers got into the bus first, sitting at the front before the students filed in. Everyone was mixing between the front, back and middle seats. Midoriya looked a little stressed as he chose a seat in the back, letting Bakugou get the window, as Ochaco and Ashido sat to the right of them, the two secretly dating boys sat in front of them.

</p><p>He put his earbuds in, listening to the cheesy love song Midoriya was singing to earlier.</p><p>Kirishima and Kaminari were chatting with the other three, and Bakugou just pushed the earbuds more into his skull. The girls were already screaming, and the bus just started to move. He also found it astoundingly stupid that the only person who wasn't screaming was Midoriya.</p><p>This is going to be a very long, confusing day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 2nd, 2016</p><p>Saturday</p><p>11:31 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>The screaming continued for hours, from both males and females. Kirishima thought it would be hilarious if him and Kaminari had a screaming contest. While, the girls argued over boba tea. All he could hear though, was the girls' voices echoing through his head even with him blaring the music in his ears. He pulled the earbuds out, steam practically coming out of his ears.</p><p>"If I hear another complaint about fucking boba tea again, I'm going to kill you and then bury your body." He had a low and dark voice before his eyes stared at them.</p><p>"Now, just shut the hell up and don't scream. You are all next to each other." He said a little calmer.</p><p>He put the earbuds back in as he noticed Deku raising his hands up at them, the voices became even quieter after he scolded them. Kirishima and Kaminari grinned, as the red head said something that caused Deku to blush. He felt a little bit of his ego swell up, before inflating immediately.</p><p>Why was Deku being so nice to him?</p><p>What was he planning? </p><p>Was he planning something?</p><p>He glanced at his phone, noticing they have been on the road for at a couple of hours, the sun out. His eyes wandered to outside, staring at the nature that happened to pass by. </p><p>Katsuki felt something brush over his hand, the touch softer than anything he had felt before. He glanced up quickly, seeing Deku having a calm expression on his face, his hand pressing against Katsuki's hand. </p><p>"What the hell do you want?" He looked up to see everyone looking at him. "What?"</p><p>Ashido couldn't help but smile a little bit, as she shook her head. "If you bothered to interact with anyone outside your own world, you would care to realize we are all going to a gas station for food and to go pee."</p><p>Katsuki gave an annoyed look as he reluctantly agreed with her internally. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears, wrapping them around his phone before just holding onto the phone. </p><p>Katsuki saw everyone leave the bus, except a handful of students who didn't seem to particularly care about stopping. Either not needing to leave, or not wanting to. </p><p>Kirishima had extreme motion sickness, and Katsuki knew. He groaned internally before crouching over and looking at him. "Your boyfriend is so fucking oblivious," He whispered as he raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want? I can go buy you whatever the hell you want, shitty hair." </p><p>Kirishima shook his head but looked on the verge of vomiting everywhere on the floor. </p><p>Katsuki had already made his mind up. </p><p>He walked down the isle, his hands passing over the open seats, wiping his hands on his shirt as he saw remnants of Class 1A's quirk on the seats.</p><p>Katsuki looked around on the outside, his eyes looking around at the wonder around the world. The trees were a bright green, even though it was nearly fall. Some leaves though, were scattered on the ground even red. </p><p>He turned his attention back to the gas station, eyeing it in disgust. It looked to be at least twenty years old and he was being generous. He walked inside, the cashier a little concerned with the amount of students piling in. He noticed Kaminari frantically looking at all the snacks, as if looking for a certain kind. </p><p>Katsuki would help the other soon enough, he wanted to worry about himself first. He went past the food and items, and looked at the bathroom doors. The females was "OUT OF ORDER" in big, bold print. He chuckled as he shook his head before walking into the male restroom. </p><p>No one was in here, oddly enough. </p><p>Katsuki walked into the restroom, letting the squeaky door close behind him. His hands gently pushed open the doors before going into the biggest stall. He locked the door up, his hands holding each other as he did his business as he was about to leave the stall he heard footprints and voices. </p><p>"Are you sure the kid is in that bus?" It was from a male, he couldn't recognize the voice, his eyes peeking in between the cracks. The room was dark, the only light was a soft blue fire.</p><p>"Yes. He is sitting with Katsuki Bakugo." Another voice, she sounded a little to cheerful for his taste.</p><p>"Good, let's just keep it that way. He is still a ruckus then, that's good. Maybe the explosive kid will do our job for us." </p><p>The voices were gone. </p><p>What the hell did he mean? </p><p>Do the job for them?</p><p>What job?</p><p>The lights flickered on as Katsuki just stared through the crack before opening the stall and staring through the mirror. He swore he recognized the voices, but without faces he couldn't remember.</p><p>Katsuki took a deep breath, as he leaned down and washed his hands, before exiting the bathroom. How did they go past the students? Where did they go?</p><p>Questions filled his mind as he almost forgot to her Kirishima his items. He grabbed his favorite chips and sodas, before paying for it and handing it to Kaminari.</p><p>Deku noticed though.</p><p>Everyone went back into the bus, everyone having their fair share of snacks and drinks as they were once again back on the road. </p><p>Katsuki this time, didn't put his earbuds in and instead listened to the idiots ramble about whatever they found interesting. Kirishima brought a topic up though, that was heavily controversial.</p><p>"How did you guys feel about same sex couples? Should they be illegal?"</p><p>Katsuki thought he was a complete idiot for even bringing up the idea. Did they want to get caught? </p><p>Deku opened his mouth before gulping. "N-No. I think people should be happy with whoever, as long as no one is harmed." He looked a bit uncomfortable from just even looking at Kirishima, his hands messing with each other. </p><p>Ochaco looked at the two of them, her eyebrows furrowing before gasping. "Oh my god, are you two.." She shook her head before dismissing the subject entirely. "I'm with Izuku. l, I think everyone in the bus is with him as well, except Mineta, but.." She flared her nostrils in disgust toward the other. </p><p>Katsuki glanced over to see Mineta eating M&amp;M's, and hiding his phone as he wore earbuds. He didn't even want to think about the fact he was probably watch porn, in a school bus full of kids, and even teachers that were sitting directly in front of him. </p><p>He snapped back to see Ashido nodding her head. "Even if it's illegal, I love same sex couples. The ones I have met, they are the sweetest every, usually complete opposites!" She beamed.</p><p>They all went silent before Deku opened his big mouth and asked him. "What do you think, Kacchan?"</p><p>Katsuki went quiet as the five stared at him. "I'm not going to comment on it. Just know that I'm not against it, but I'm not for it either." He states truthfully. </p><p>Kirishima knew it was bullshit, giving Katsuki a very confused look, but he shook his head. "At least I know I have some good friends from a morale point of view." </p><p>Katsuki couldn't have told anyone how he truly felt about same sex, the only people who would ever need to know would be Kirishima and Kaminari.</p><p>Time had passed, as the five were finally tired enough to just stay quiet for the rest of the ride. It was completely unnerving to the Katsuki though, as he was so used to the bus being louder than hell. </p><p>The only thing to be heard was the bus tires, as the driver pulled the microphone down. "We are here, get ready with your gatherings, please do not leave your garbage." The driver chirped. </p><p>That voice..</p><p>He ignored the feeling, before packing up his things. It was just his phone, but he had almost lost his phone in his own damn room before. </p><p>Everyone left the bus, as he eyed the driver, the friendly smile she had almost gone.</p><p>"Enjoy your vacation."</p><p>Katsuki huffed, ignoring the cold sensation he had on his spine as he mumbled. </p><p>"Fucking weirdo."</p><p>The bus parked in front of the hotel, and it was massive, something only U.A. could afford, most likely. The outside had four pillars holding the main structure, large golden letters reading out Caesar Hotel. Everyone was going to run in, but Aizawa put his hand up, before looking at the insane kids he swore acted like toddlers.</p><p>"First off, no running. If I see any of you running, you will not like what happens." He swore. "Second, check in. Once you do, check out the hotel rooms. Get situated, then meet us back here in about thirty minutes. If you aren't situated, you can go back after I establish the rules and what not. Your bags will be escorted into the bedrooms, if the bags get mixed up, go return them to the person, please."</p><p>Everyone nodded frantically as they "calmly" walked in, more of speed walking if you asked Katsuki.</p><p>Katsuki looked at the hanging chandeliers, the bright lights showing how tall the hotel was. There was a staircase that led to the first floor rooms, an elevator at the front of the elevators. </p><p>The pair of childhood friends walked to the front desk, saying each other's names at the same time. The front desk lady looked a little concerned, but gave the two of them their keys to the room. </p><p>Katsuki and Deku walked toward the stairs, Katsuki putting his hand on the rail, letting his hand follow the railing until the very top. The both of them entered the fancy elevator, punching the 3.</p><p>"Which side of the bed do you want?"</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>Deku gulped back saliva as he looked down at his hands that were holding his bag. "I asked.." He started to mumble. </p><p>"Oh for the love of god don't mumble. So, what did you ask? Did you ask what side of the bed I want?" He looked at him, his beady red eyes staring at the other. </p><p>Deku looked hesitant to answer, but mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry, and yes, Kacchan. Aizawa said we would have to share a bed so.." He coughed.</p><p>Katsuki looked to the side of him before groaning. He completely forgot, he was to focused about having to room with the other he didn't even think about what that meant. </p><p>The elevator dinged, showing a long hallway of the hotel rooms. Katsuki looked down at the keys, before looking back up. </p><p>302.</p><p>This was their room, he took a deep breath in, and opened the door before he lost the air immediately. The room was beautiful, in his eyes and even Deku's. The mattress was big, looking spacious as the kitchen had beautiful marble counter-tops, the cabinets a maroon wood. Katsuki walked inside, his hand hanging up the key he had before smirking.</p><p>This was more like it. </p><p>Katsuki glanced over to Deku who had a huge look of surprise on his face, small golden flint to his eyes. He couldn't help but look at the other more than intended, his eyes setting back to the living room. Three couches, a plasma screen TV 64" and even a love couch. </p><p>Why would that be in this room? </p><p>He questioned in his head, before Deku said his question out loud. His face a dark blush coating his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"How the hell am I supposed to know, shitty Deku?" The insult coming off his lips without even meaning to. </p><p>Deku looked a little hurt, but Katsuki figures he would be fine with the insults. He has done them for how many years now?</p><p>Katsuki walked over to the bed before laying down on it, noticing it was tall, but it wasn't spacious as he hoped. They would have to be touching. </p><p>Katsuki rolled over to the left side, the side facing the door. "I'll do this side, and if you touch me.." </p><p>Deku quickly responded. "You'll kill me? Blow me up? Crush me?" He noticed how smart ass that came off, but didn't seem to care as he closed his eyes. </p><p>Katsuki couldn't admit but feel stunned at the smart remark. This smart ass. </p><p>"Don't get to comfortable doing that, Deku. You don't know what will happen if you dare be rude to me."</p><p>Deku nodded, his eyes scanning the others. "O-Okay, Kacchan."</p><p>Katsuki felt the air become oddly tense, as he coughed. He stood up before opening his suit case up and grabbing his bathroom items, and putting it in the bathroom. He unpacked it all, making it look pleasant, whereas Deku kinda just left his bag unopened and let the items spill out.</p><p>Katsuki rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Deku, we are going to set some ground rules," He paused as he snapped his fingers in his face. "First off," He pointed at the bathroom. "Keep your area clean and organized. I will not have someone make the room a complete and utter mess, and I will not ever allow it." He took a deep breath, his explosions slowly becoming visible in his hands as Deku quickly stood up and went to fix it the messy area.</p><p>Katsuki leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, watching him carefully. "Second, we will have a chore list. One day you cook, I'll will cook. Whoever isn't cooking that day, will clean the dinner dishes. We will not be eating fast food every day, it's not good for us to eat, so don't even think about it. When we come back today, I will cook, and you will clean the kitchen."</p><p>Deku gave him a small look, but nodded. </p><p>"Third, a set time we need to go bed is no longer than ten, I will be in bed by ten-eleven, unless a special occasion occurs. Otherwise, I'll be in bed. I wake up bright and early, so I won't try to wake you up, but if it happens, oh well." He shrugged, and that's when Deku spoke up.</p><p>"Actually, no. This is a vacation, Kacchan. No need to try and go run in the mornings. You look exhausted. So, no. Maybe once a week you can, but otherwise no. I won't allow it."</p><p>Katsuki snickered, before he looked at him dumbfounded. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do, Deku? I'm fine, I don't need you fucking watching over me like parent." </p><p>"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" He replied, crossing his arms.</p><p>Katsuki froze, before rubbing his eyes. "If I just do that one stupid rule, that's it?"</p><p>Deku grinned a little cocky. "Yes, that's it. I agree with everything else." His hands folded across his arms as he was now leaning against the doorway, Katsuki sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Katsuki couldn't believe he even thought about listening to he little shithead, but he rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll do it every Saturday morning." Deku looked excited with that, and nodded his head. </p><p>Katsuki felt his odd warmness in his chest, but stared at the ground. "Anyway," He coughed, his fingers popping out of bad habit. "Let's go downstairs, see what the human caterpillar wants." He grabbed his key, before leaving the room, leaving Deku alone for a moment.</p><p>Everyone met downstairs at the entrance of the hotel, Aizawa and All Might and even Recovery Girl awaiting for everyone to listen. </p><p>Aizawa took a deep breath before shaking his head. He looked over at All Might, giving him a sign of confirmation. All Might gave a small nod. "Okay, here are the rules."</p><p>"Number one rule? Do not leave this area unless it's absolutely necessary. The pier has many different activities you can do, and if you go somewhere outside the area, you have to bring someone with you. You all might be ready to fight, but you never know what might happen. What would I call necessary? Fatal injuries and grocery shopping." </p><p>Katsuki agreed with it, whoever left the area would be a complete idiot.</p><p>"Number two, follow the damn rules. Do not go out and use your quirk openly, just try to have fun but enough to be completely reckless." He looked over at Todoroki, Katsuki and Deku. "This is toward you three. Katsuki, you are reckless as it is so don't go head first into whatever danger their is. Izuku, you have a big heart but if someone is in trouble, do not go out and try to help them. Let the local Pro-heroes deal with them. Shoto you are similar to Izuku, so do as I told Izuku." </p><p>Katsuki scoffed, his eyes shooting glares. </p><p>"Number three, my final one. Have fun. Don't worry all the time about all that is happening right now, this class has dealt with so much in the past couple of years, so please relax." </p><p>Aizawa got into the car, as he rolled the window up and looked at his phone.</p><p>All Might spoke up, his arms at his sides as he carried his bags. "We trust you all enough, so we will be in a different hotel, a mile or so away. Please behave, and if things go south we might not do this again, so be good. The front desk have our numbers and many ways to contact us. Otherwise, you all have a fun vacation." </p><p>The teachers got into the car before they were gone within an instant.</p><p>Katsuki couldn't believe what they just did. </p><p>This meant a group of 20 teenagers were now were grouped together. </p><p>Alone.</p><p>How stupid could they be? </p><p>They were vulnerable in this area, villains could attack this whole group and even kill them.</p><p>Katsuki looked around at everyone who were cheering, but Tenya spoke up.</p><p>"We all can relax, but not totally. Remember, villains are still out there. We can't put our guard down entirely. I know Aizawa said not to worry, but I'd advise we all just stay in our rooms for the day, and all tomorrow go explore around the pier."</p><p>Mineta whined, as he shook his head. "I want to go see the pretty women in their bikinis!" He rolled his eyes in anger, before Momo gave a death glare at him, shutting him up quick.</p><p>Pervert. </p><p>Katsuki grinned at the sight of the little shit being scared. He kept a stern face, as he walked up toward the elevator, his eyes looking at them all. "God, please let them attack. At least we all can see who deserves to be in this class and who don't."</p><p>"You really are that dense, aren't you?" A voice came from a certain multicolored eyed male, his face showing no expression, his hands crossing across his chest. "Someone is going to need to deflate that ego of yours."</p><p>What the hell did Icy Hot just say to him?</p><p>"What the hell did you say to me, half and half?" His eyes were blazing with anger, his hands clenching up in fists. </p><p>Deku quickly ran up the stairs, and laughed nervously at the two males, before guiding Katsuki into the elevator. "See you all tomorrow!" He called out, before pressing the 3. </p><p>Katsuki gave a glare a the other as he was about to insult the other, when Deku opened his mouth before him. </p><p>"You gotta stop being so rude to everyone, and for once just sit there and be quiet." He walked out of the elevator, walking toward the room and opened it with the key. </p><p>Katsuki licked his teeth as he kept quiet, before shaking his head. "Well, maybe you can tell the idiot that he shouldn't talk back to me." As soon as those words left his mouth, he could feel karma come right back to him. </p><p>Deku clenched his hands up. "Just think, would you? Your words hurt worse than you care to admit, but he is right. You are dense!" </p><p>He walked right past him as he sat on the couch. He pulled his phone out, dialing a number before ordering from somewhere. </p><p>Katsuki stared at the other, his eyes staring at him and sighed out. He grabbed a pair of clothes. "I'm going to go cool off." He went into the bathroom, and locked the door as he put the clean clothes on the sink counter, and noticed there were two hampers in the bathroom. </p><p>He started to her undressed, as he tossed the dirty clothes into the red hamper, finding it odd how both of their colors were the colors of the hampers, red and green.  </p><p>He rolled his neck, had to be coincidence. </p><p>Katsuki started up the water, his eyes staring at himself in the mirror. Was he really that dense? He couldn't be. </p><p>Arrogant? Sure.</p><p>Snarky? Sure.</p><p>Sometimes an asshole? Sure.</p><p>But, he never called himself dense.</p><p>The water slowly began to warm up, letting his hand feel the cooling water. He slowly stepped in, not letting his hair get swamped with water just yet. He bent over his back, the water hitting him on his back perfectly, as he groaned from the pleasure he received. He popped his back as he let the water hit his hair, the wetness allowing his body to be popped in different ways than he couldn't think was humanly possible. </p><p>He let shampoo run through his hair, his fingers threading against the set of locks he had. He scrubbed at his scalp, the shampoo coming out of his hair quickly. He ran his fingers through the wet hair, before turning the water off. He grabbed a towel that was hanging out from outside the shower, as he rubbed his legs and chest, putting his hair up. </p><p>He slid on his boxers and shorts, sliding the shirt over the towel in his head as he bent over, shaking the excess water out off the head. He hung up the towel, before walking back outside. </p><p>"Hey I ordered-" Deku paused as he glanced over at Katsuki, the whatever water that was left, running down his neck and onto the shirt.</p><p>"Ordered what?" </p><p>Deku's face was a very dark red, his eyes just staring at Katsuki. "I-I ordered," He paused as he cleared his throat. "Pizza, yours is meat lovers."</p><p>Katsuki did a nod, as he put a hand through his hair, shaking the excess water out. "Thanks." Is all he said, as he walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite couch of his. His legs spread out, as his eyes looked at the television, seeing what the other was watching.</p><p>It was a love movie, about a man that said he was in love with the girl, but was in love with a man. He was surprised to say the least, knowing that the relationships were still illegal, and to show them on live TV? It didn't make any sense to him. Why air it even though the government is constantly degrading those type of relationships?</p><p>"I agree! It's just not smart to do this, the more people of the same sex realize they just don't want to cuddle, want to kiss, have sex even."</p><p>Katsuki paused as he turned his head toward the other. "Did I say those things out loud?"</p><p>Deku nodded. "Every word."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"It's fine, Kacchan. I actually, like I said, agree with you. Love is wonderful, can be dangerous, but still lovely."</p><p>"Love is more dangerous than lovely, Deku. Love can distract you, love can have you killed." He looked into his eyes, not even paying attention toward the television anymore. "You remember happened with me? All Might lose whatever power he had left, because me."</p><p>"Of course I remember that! Someone I deeply cared for could have died! Why would I not remember, but, Katsuki.." His voice was soft, as Katsuki snapped at him.</p><p>"Do not call me that."</p><p>"Fine, Kacchan, you can't hold that against you. Believe it or not, All Might's powers being lost to him, actually saved everyone. It wasn't your fault for that happening, we weren't ready and prepared but now we all are." He said confidently, his eyes staring at Katsuki with such passion and determination.</p><p>Katsuki looked at him, his eyes studying the other carefully. Katsuki did believe him in a sense, now that they are prepared, but it was his fault. Even with Todoroki telling him constantly to pull back, he didn't listen. He just wanted to look like the good guy, the strongest. Enough for the number one title. It was stupid, but he wanted it. More than anything.</p><p>A ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts as Deku stood up, and walked to the door carrying a twenty dollar bill. He didn't have much money, but since he broke the rule he figured he would pay for the meal. He collected the two pizzas after paying for the meal, and said for them to keep the tip.</p><p>Katsuki had his eyes on the other, like he was a magnet for his eyes. The way the other moved, the way his left hand always remained on his hip and the other opened the door, the right hand holding the pizzas. He stood up and grabbed the pizza, before nodding at him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome, Kacchan."</p><p>Minutes passed, hours even as the two were talking and eating. They both went on rants about All Might and how amazing he is, even Deku got Katsuki to laugh, which is close to impossible. Eventually, it was around eleven, figuring they should go to bed.</p><p>Katsuki got into the bed, of course after brushing his teeth and plugging his phone in for the night. He laid down on the bed, his back against the sheets as he stared at the ceiling. He put a pillow between them, but moved it realizing it would just get them hot and it was just a stupid idea. "Just don't try to touch me?"</p><p>"I won't." Deku laid on his side, facing away from the other as he mumbled. "Goodnight, Kacchan."</p><p>"Night." Is all Katsuki said before he shut his eyes.</p><p>Maybe, maybe this won't be such a bad vacation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey! I wanted to apologize for such a late chapter. I have had so much to deal with as of recently so this book wasn’t on my mind. I will try to be more frequent, but I can promise you that this will get very, very interesting. You will learn more about Bakugou in the next coming chapters and my personal headcanons about him. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 3rd, 2016<br/>
Sunday<br/>
1:39 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how wrong Bakugou was.</p><p>How terribly wrong he was.</p><p>Bakugou awoke to being suddenly cold to warm within a second, as he went to shove whatever was on the chest causing the sudden heat, assuming it was a pillow, he felt his cheeks go on fire.</p><p>Midoriya had his head tucked underneath his chin, his chest laying across Bakugou's chest, his legs entangled with his legs. </p><p>Midoriya was letting soft snores out, his hands slowly touching the fabric.</p><p>Midoriya didn't move a single muscle.</p><p>Why hasn't he pushed the idiot off yet?</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>Midoriya felt the weight of the other slowly pull off of him as Midoriya sat up, mumbling soft words that Bakugou couldn't catch.</p><p>Midoriya closed his eyes quickly as he saw his head turn toward Bakugou’s.<br/>
Midoriya reaches forward and combes his hand through his soft hair, his fingers going past the tips and gently scratched at the roots.</p><p>"If only, Kacchan."</p><p>Bakugou heard the small creak of the bed, shuffling footsteps, then a bright light was seen, even with his eyes closed the sudden change from dark to light hurt.<br/>
Bakugou figured trying to fake being asleep wouldn't help him try to sleep again and he was more focused on what Bakugou said.</p><p>If only, Kacchan.</p><p>If only what, Deku?</p><p>Bakugou couldn't help but let those thoughts wander around his head, his hands gripping at the white sheets. His fingers rubbed against the comforter, his eyes staring at the sheets.</p><p>A toilet flush was heard, and Bakugou swore it was screaming out at Midoriya. He was sitting up in the bed, leaning on the pillows that were on the floor and the one that was underneath his head.<br/>
"Mind doing your business much later in the morning? Some people are trying to sleep." He sneered, like if he didn't it wouldn't truly be Bakugou.</p><p>"O-Oh my goodness, Kacchan! I'm so so sorry! I thought I was quiet, guess the light is bright." He started to mumble like he did whenever he was nervous.<br/>
Bakugou shoved his head against the pillow, using his finger to plug his ears so he didn't hear the other.</p><p>"Could you shut up? It's way to early for this stupid shit!" He sent a small glare toward the other, before hearing a faint clicking noise come from the front door.<br/>
That's weird, he locked it when they got in, right?</p><p>Bakugou grumbled as he pulled the covers off of him, planting his feet on the carpet, his hands lazily crossing over each other before reaching a hand out and grabbing the handle. He went to close it shut, and he felt his own blood run cold.<br/>
The door handle moved, and it wasn't from his grip.</p><p>Bakugou uncrossed his arms, his left hand starting to smoke up, as it was clenched up. Unfortunately, the popping that came from the clenched fists caused the other on the other side of the door to let go, Bakugou swung the door open.<br/>
He peered outside the room, looking to the left and right of the hallway.</p><p>Absolutely nothing.</p><p>Bakugou closed the door and made sure to lock it, taking heavy breaths. His hand was becoming much louder, and he was about to let the explosion go off before Midoriya opened his mouth.</p><p>"Kacchan, are you okay? Your hand is-"</p><p>"I'm fucking fine, nerd. What the hell did you say after touching my head?" Bakugou needed to change the subject, or Midoriya would keep asking him over and over and by god he didn't need that in his life.</p><p>He turned his head toward the other, standing up right as the clenched fist relaxed only a little bit, still concerned about why Midoriya would even say those things.</p><p>His face was a deep dark red, similar to Bakugou's eye color.</p><p>"Wh-What are you talking about? I didn't touch your head." He laughed out loud, clearly sounding forced as he ran his hand behind his neck and scratched it.</p><p>"Oh really? You want to lie to me now you shitty nerd? Lying won't get you anywhere you know." Bakugou spat back at him.</p><p>"Well, I can't tell you the real reason, okay? So do us a favor and drop it!" He raised his voice, and Bakugou swore he saw a small tear going down his cheek.</p><p>Bakugou stared at him, daring to challenge the other but he decided otherwise. "Fine."<br/>
Midoriya’s body went from shaking to completely relaxed as soon as those words left Bakugou's mouth. He crawled back into the bed, before facing away from the other, laying on his left side.</p><p>"Goodnight. Talk to you in the morning."<br/>
Bakugou stared at the other dumbfounded before going over and shutting the light off in the bathroom.</p><p>"Literally a dunce. Should be related to Pikachu." He grinned, before closing the door.</p><p>"Hey! That's rude! Don't say rude things about that about Denki!" Midoriya flopped over to the other side, staring ahead at Bakugou. "Apologize!"</p><p>"I am not going to apologize-"</p><p>"Kacchan."</p><p>"No! I am not-"</p><p>"Katsuki."</p><p>Bakugou glared at him, as he rolled his eyes clearly annoyed with the other.<br/>
"Fine! If it'll get you to shut the hell up, I'm sorry to Pikachu. I'm not sorry about the comment to you."</p><p>"Figured you wouldn't be. Now, goodnight." Midoriya switched back to his original position, using the hand that wasn't crushed at his side to wave at him.<br/>
Bakugou stared at his back, letting out a sigh. Bakugou wanted to ask about what Midoriya said, but a part of him didn't want to know, so he held back.</p><p>Bakugou crawled back into the bed, laying on his back as he had to move the pillows. He turned his head toward Midoriya, letting out another sigh, before he faced away from him, laying on his right side.</p><p>"Goodnight, stupid Deku."</p><p>- - - -</p><p>July 3rd, 2016<br/>
Sunday<br/>
7:28 A.M.</p><p>The six hours came as quickly as he fell asleep, the beautiful sun poured into the bedroom, luckily Bakugou didn't get the blinding lights in his eyes.<br/>
Unfortunately though, that meant small grumbles from Midoriya who was complaining about the sun. That caused Bakugou to stir awake, his hair a mess and drool on the corner of his mouth. He rubbed his lips with his hand, wiping it on his shirt.</p><p>"If this is how I am going to be woken up every day, I might blow you up now." He glared at him, his hand showing tiny explosions.</p><p>He was serious.</p><p>Bakugou gave him a small nod and slowly nodded, before stretching, his back popping. "I'll get some sheets or blankets to cover the window."</p><p>"I don't care about that, I just want you to shut the hell up."</p><p>Bakugou hissed out, slowly sitting up as he felt a wave of warmness go over him. He hasn't gotten that much sleep lately, so actually feeling refreshed had him in a much better mood. </p><p>Midoriya had to ruin it though, he always ruined everything.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for raising my voice at you last night, I was frustrated at you pecking out at me, and I got upset. As long as it is never mentioned again I won’t raise my voice.” Midoriya said softly, his eyes staring at Bakugou with the same eyes from preschool. </p><p>“Do not look at me with those pathetic eyes, I don’t care.” He snarled at the other, taking steps before standing right in front of the smaller boy.</p><p>Pure, awkward, silence.</p><p>“Maybe I have to, just so you can see how I feel-” </p><p>Midoriya was cut off with a knock on the door, with a hardened knock from the one and only Kirishima. </p><p>Bakugou was thankful for his best friend, but a part of him wanted to know what Midoriya wanted to say.</p><p>Bakugou had also noticed Midoriya was getting closer than normal. He knew Midoriya didn’t fear him like he did before high school, but it was a different look. One with pure intent and determination behind it, like at the Sports Festival with Todoroki and saying a stupid line.<br/>
In the middle of him collecting his thoughts, Midoriya had opened the door for Kirishima. </p><p>“Hey, you two! Come on, you two have thirty minutes to get ready! We were supposed to be done ages ago, but lida said to come get you two. So, hurry up!”<br/>
Midoriya said nothing, giving a thumbs up to signal he listened. Midoriya let Kirishima leave, as his attention was back on Bakugou.</p><p>Bakugou just simply shrugged, letting the other leave as his attention snapped back to Midoriya.</p><p>“Whatever you were going to say, I don’t care. Today, do me a favor and just stay out of my way.” Just like that, the old Bakugou was back and for some odd reason too. He was just fine when it was the pair, but as if a switch happened, and he was back to his old shitty self.<br/>
“Why are you being rude to me again? I thought we were fine.” Midoriya walked forward, having the audacity to shove Bakugou back, acting a little tougher than normal. </p><p>In one swift moment, Bakugou had the other pinned to the wall. His left hand pressed the back of Midoriya’s head against the wall, the other one showing his right explosive hand. “Don’t touch me.”<br/>
Midoriya said nothing, as he felt fear in the pit of his stomach, his head staring at the explosives. “O-Okay.”</p><p>“Good. Just don’t touch me, that’s all I am asking.” Bakugou let go of the other, as he gave a small look to the other.<br/>
Bakugou glanced at his bag on the floor, bending over to grab some white tank top, and black shorts. He grabbed some of the slide-on shoes he had packed. Bakugou tossed his shirt off, letting it fall on the ground as he couldn’t help but glance at Midoriya who was doing the same.<br/>
The two of them locked eyes, Bakugou breaking eye contact first as he slid on the shirt, small beads of sweat building on his forehead. Bakugou couldn’t understand why on earth he was sweating in front of Midoriya, he has changed in front of Kirishima and Kaminari before, and a bunch of other guys and he was fine.<br/>
Why was this one interaction feeling so intimate?</p><p>Bakugou couldn’t even turn around, a faint red blush dusting his cheeks. He slid on the shorts, his eyes staring ahead at the door as he was afraid someone was going to catch the two of them. Even though, Bakugou felt as they just had sex even though it was obvious it didn’t happen.<br/>
If it did, god forbid if it did, Bakugou promises on his love for All Might that Midoriya would not be able to walk for the next month.</p><p>Bakugou snapped out of those sinful thoughts, as he heard Midoriya open the door signaling that they should go ahead and leave the room. </p><p>Bakugou grabbed the room key, his phone and earbuds, along with his wallet and the pair left the tense room within a snap of their fingers.</p><p>Everyone in Class 1-A were downstairs, everyone keeping to themselves as Sero, Kaminari and Kirshima had smirks on their faces. Mineta was staring at Jiro who was practically glaring at him, causing the pervert to walk over to Sero and them. Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari were talking about something devious, Mineta only sticking to them so he doesn’t get murdered by the girls.</p><p>“Where is Ochaco and Ashido?” Midoriya asked as he followed down the stairs, his green eyes scanning the area for the brunette.</p><p>Bakugou said nothing as he double checked where the girls would be, and Midoriya was correct. He put a hand on his pocket, pretending he didn’t have his phone.</p><p>“I’ll go get them, I forgot my phone anyway.” He said nonchalantly, he would never freely admit it but the whole class had a place in his heart. </p><p>Bakugou went up the stairs, as Midoriya shouted their room number, the room right underneath there's. He noticed how the hallway was eerily dark leading toward their room. He slowly crept to the room, as he heard a loud scream. </p><p>Bakugou hastily kicked the door down, taking small steps forward to see the window open, and Ochaco laying on the floor next to the bed. He widened his eyes a bit, seeing two holes in the sides of her left and right arms, presumably from a needle. </p><p>Bakugou rushed over, luckily Ochaco was breathing and was slowly starting to wake up. </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Bakugou heard muffles come from the closet as he made his way over to the closet, opening it up to see a tied up Ashido who also had two holes in her arms, who was sitting there, her eyes showing pure fear. </p><p>Bakugou undid the rope on her back, as he helped Ashido out of the restraints. He said nothing to her, just trying to think how this situation could have happened. He helped her up and led her to the bed where Ochaco was sitting, wincing as the wounds started to produce blood.</p><p>Ochaco leaned her head against Ashido’s shoulder. “She just came in, looking for Tsu and I, but she was surprised to see that it was just me. That didn’t stop her though. She jumped on me and shoved the needles into me. She had my arms pinned, so I couldn’t activate my quirk and float her away.”</p><p>Ashido nodded firmly, before putting her hands up to her hair and fixing it. “Toga was able to get both of us, even though we got the upper hand. I was able to sneak up on her and pull her off of Ochaco, but she easily maneuvered and sliced me.”</p><p>She lifted her shirt up to show a slice on the side of her stomach, dried blood around the wound.</p><p>“I just wish they would leave us the hell alone, I even got you hurt.” Ashido whispered out softly, anger, sadness and guilt in her voice as she stared at Ochaco.<br/>
“Mina! If you didn’t intervene, I would have been killed. I am very thankful that I just had small cuts and bruises.” Ochaco hugged her tightly, before setting her up right.</p><p>Ochaco looked at the two of them, before looking at Bakugou. “I’ll clean her wound in a second, but why did Toga want Tsu and I so desperately? It’s not like we are any use to her. She got blood out of the two of us though, so we were some use to her. She pulled more of mine than Mina.” Her eyes were droopy, her lips parted and her body slouching. She looked ready to pass out. </p><p>Bakugou let out an angered sigh, clenching his hands up. “God, this is my fault. I should have said something.”</p><p>Ochaco kept her soft expression though, tilting her head. “What do you mean? Why was this your fault?”</p><p>Bakugou hesitated.</p><p>If he admitted to knowing this, telling his classmates would have to be an option so they would be prepared to protect themselves, but also Midoriya and Bakugou would have to be protected.</p><p>However, if he didn’t admit it, his classmates wouldn’t understand how much in trouble they were in.</p><p>He really didn’t want to tell.</p><p>He didn’t need damn protection. </p><p>He didn’t need to look weak, not again.<br/>
Bakugou let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Back at the gas station, Toga and Dabi were discussing how to get Deku killed and to capture me again. They didn’t realize I was in the bathroom with them. Toga was also the bus driver, she transformed into the damned lady.”</p><p>Ochaco’s expression went from fearful to pure anger within a second. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? We could have died because you were too weak to say anything!” She hissed out, as Ashido widened her eyes.</p><p>No one calls Bakugou weak.</p><p>Bakugou didn’t move, but his eyes showed a murderous intent. “If you shut up, and let me finish, you will know why.” He forced his hands to go in his pockets so explosions didn’t occur in the room.<br/>
“I didn’t say anything, because I thought I was just tired and seeing things. I have been having nightmares every night ever since the damned forest incident, and the League of Villains wouldn’t leave my head. Also, it is not like we can tell the teachers! All Might is gone, Aizawa isn’t as powerful anymore and they know that. The villains could kill one of us within a snap of their disgusting fingers, and if we did call the teachers the villains would have us dead before the heroes arrived.”</p><p>Ochaco took a steady breath, as her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Okay. I understand, but you gotta tell everyone else. If you don’t, they could get killed because you won’t say anything. Plus, that stress is going to eat you from the inside, until you quite literally,” Ochaco paused as she put her hands to her temple and made a blowing up motion. “Explode.”<br/>
“Mina! If you didn’t intervene, I would have been killed. I am very thankful that I just had small cuts and bruises.” She hugged her tightly, before helping her up.<br/>
“Just go ahead and wait outside, Bakugou. Thank you for coming when you did.” She gave a soft smile, clearly grateful, almost instantly forgiving the other for keeping the secret.</p><p>Ashido nodded as she stood up, her legs pushing her upwards as she gave Bakugou a hug, even though he damn well knew he hated them.</p><p>Bakugou’s face went soft red on his cheeks, as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Get off me.” He had a small smile underneath that fake glare though. </p><p>The two girls walked past him, going to the bathroom and closing the door.<br/>
Bakugou took a deep breath as he looked at the window that Toga escaped from. He walked over, avoiding the bed before latching it shut, his fingers pulling back as he felt his stomach churn.</p><p>He had a very bad feeling she would be back.</p><p>Walking past the bed, his hands now out of his pockets and over his chest as he waited outside the door, his head leaning against the door. The lights were back on.<br/>
He put a hand to his hair, combing with his fingers as questions rang through his head. </p><p>Toga wanted them alive, otherwise she truly would have killed them. </p><p>For what reason though?</p><p>Was it to scare Class 1-A?</p><p>Bakugou is the only one that knows that information, because they stupidly mentioned it in front of an “unconscious” Bakugou? </p><p>Bakugou didn’t know, nor did he care right now. He had to tell his peers, their lives were in mortal danger and they were talking about damned boba tea and the beach. He had to put his pride deep in his gut, and ignored it as he knew his peers would try and protect him. In the forest, he had to admit he was being a complete idiot. If he had listened to Todoroki, and the pro-heroes, none of this would have happened. Not the trauma, at least. He couldn’t live with himself if Kirishima got hurt, let alone that stupid green haired bastard.</p><p>The door jingled after about five minutes, as Bakugou leaned forward to see Ashido and Ochaco smiling warmly at each other.<br/>
Bakugou took a step forward as he shoved his hands in his back pockets. “Come on then, you two should have gotten done sooner.” He gave an “annoyed” look, as he walked forward, glancing behind at them to make sure they didn’t get taken like he did.</p><p>Ochaco rolled her eyes as she grinned, pulling the backpack she was holding, practically dragging on the floor, up and over her shoulder. “Oh hush, have you ever sewn a wound up? Didn’t think so. So, stop complaining.”</p><p>Ashido couldn’t help but snicker, as she nudged her. A pair of sunglasses were sitting on her head, as she stuck her tongue out at Bakugou. “Yeah, what she said.” </p><p>Bakugou groaned out loud at Ashido’s childish behavior, but gave a small smirk at them. “I am not complaining just-”<br/>
He got interrupted by lida running up the stairs where the three of them were now, as he stared at Ochaco and Ashido, with their bruises and busted up lips.</p><p>“What happened to the two of them? Why do you three look so calm? Bakugou what did you do?”</p><p>“Shut the hell up, four-eyes! I didn’t do anything. A villain,” He paused before clicking his tongue. He had to tell them now, no backing out. Bakugou let out a sigh as he went down the stairs, the girls grabbing lida’s arms and dragging him down as well. </p><p>Bakugou looked directly at Midoriya, the same look Midoriya felt all too well. </p><p>“The villains are back, and they want Deku and I.” He explained how he told Ochaco and Ashido. Everyone’s expressions were mixed, some of them with just pure fear, whereas others were over-confident, and cocky.</p><p>Kirishima walked over to Bakugou, putting a hand on Ashido’s back, before giving a worried look. “Goddammit! We should have known this would have happened!” It was completely out of character for Kirishima to curse, so this was a huge surprise to hear him say that.<br/>
Kaminari nodded, agreeing with the boulder. “I agree. Bakugou, you should have told us this. But, this also means they were in this hotel- and they knew where we slept.” Kaminari couldn’t help but shiver, as he held himself, before walking over to Kirishima’s body and standing a little close to him.</p><p>Asui, Hagakure, Jiro, and finally Yaoyorozu walked over and hugged the two that had just gotten injured thirty or so minutes ago.</p><p>Everyone went quiet as they turned their attention to an oddly silent Midoriya.<br/>
Midoriya was staring at the ground, although his quirk was activated. His eyes stared at the floor, before lifting up to stare directly at Bakugou’s red ones. He walked over until he was directly in front of Bakugou, his head lifted up confidently.</p><p>“We fight them. We can’t run away anymore. Each day we run away, each day the villains grow more, and more powerful as we idly twiddle with our thumbs. If we fight, we can finally get them off of us for good- lock them up for good! How amazing would that feel? We wouldn't have to worry or stress and," He paused as he looked down at Bakugou's hands that were now lighting up in a small lick of explosions. "We could finally feel like true heroes."</p><p>Silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>